the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quad Order
The Quad Order is a highly contraversial religious order that has existed for eons. While the Imperial Oferan Empire welcomes them, after a Quad defeated the only person ever to defeat Ibudab one-on-one, the Order receives a mixed, aminly negative, reception in the Alliance, and is fronwed on in the Ra'Shain Federation. In 313AE the arrival of a Quad in Quetico City caused violent protests and a petition to have him removed gained over 150,000 signatures quickly, despite the Quad being allowed on the planet by an ancient royal decree. Some planets ban them entirely. The members of the Quad add the siffix "-Quad" to their names, but have to be invited to join. The members of the Quad are special, they show poweers above and beyond that of ordinary mortals, to the point that they are often called "magic." They achieve their full potential in everything they do, both mentally and physically, and as time passes they gain other powers as well. In order to unleash these powers they must be taken on a Quad Quest, which usually entails moving around the galaxy completing the three task, the Trial of Blood, the Trial of Cunning and the the Trial of Fear, commonly known as the Trails of Body, Mind and Spirit. They must then travel to Neva'Eh, home world of the Quad, and face the Quad'Chi, the grandmasters, whom question the candidate on what they have learnt, and make the decision whether they are worthy to join the order. Whilst on the Quad Quest they must drink heavy amounts of Aleptonit, which tastes and smells wonderful to the potential, but smells and tastes foul to everyone else. As the Aleptonit saturates the system their Quad abilities increase. Once they get to a certain point though after the third task the Aleptonit turns, and smells and tastes foul to them as well. The final task is to drink Fire Nectar from a ritual globlet, it is a powerful poison which kills the potential. If they are abel to be revived, they are reborn as Quad. Half of those who attempt this final task die in the attempt. Many potential QUad who begin the trails but fail in the attempt commit suicide when they return home, unable to live a "normal" life after tasting Quad powers. The Quard Order are known for their Way-an's, a holographic flaming sword that they use as a tool of protection. Members of the Quad are known to live longer lives than other people. Rahn the Wanderer for instance is known to have been wandering around the galaxy for over 200-years. The purpose of the Quad is to collect information. They believe that the galaxy will one day enter a dark age, as many planets do, and they will have to help rebuild civilisation. As such they collect science, art, technology, etc from all species. Their willingness to take on potentials from all species, regardless of political considerations, is one fo the things that makes them so hated and mistrusted. They also defend the weak and defenseless, which makes them powerful enemies. Quad members have the Quad tattoo placed on the back of their left hand, a square split into four triangles, two black, two white. It represents the four aspects of the Quad, the body, mind, spirit and the "unknown." The Quad believe you cannot be a balanced person unless all these aspects are united. Category:The Quad